A Newer Nemesis
by ImpressMan
Summary: In his seventh year, Harry finds that his work isn't complete...


CHAPTER 1: A Newer Nemesis

"Oy! Nutter! Wake up or he'll murder us!"

"Shut up Ron!"

"I'm only trying to wake him up 'fore Snape sees!"

"Well, keep it down!"

"Sorry, I was just--"

"…and what precisely were you just? Let's get a five from Gryffindor then?" Snape's mouth closed in that same grin that was so common to Ron and Hermione. "And the dear Potter boy…look while wee Potter sleeps."

"Sir, he…" Hermione began. But to no end.

"Might I remind you, Miss Granger, that when I do speak, nobody else speaks. Perhaps we can have another five off for your sharp tongue." Snape looked down at the slumped body of Harry on the desk before him as if he were a shard of hemlock. His eyes were filled with both, distaste and longing. Removing his wand from within his robes, he called out "Evanesco" and the contents of Harry's cauldron were evaporated. He then pointed it at Harry, and with a muttered incantation, he was able to draw Harry up to full length. "So ten off for dozing, and another ten for not doing your work. Twenty then."

"I can count thanks!" Harry stated. Hermione pierced him in the side with her finger.

"You dare to disgrace me with your sarcasmic insolence, Potter? Well, how's another ten for Potter-mouthing, as I so craftily like to call it. And to assure your competence, I'll add another two nights of detention."

The bell rang then, and Harry couldn't feel any more relieved, yet upset by Snape's injustice and the bickering now starting to unfold between Hermione and Ron. It made him want to scream, but angry as he was, he held in the rage. Two nights with Snape can be deadly enough. Anymore would drive Harry to more than insanity.

To add to the commotion outside his head, the commotion in his head had started again. His scar started hurting for the fist time since two months prior. Of course there was unfinished business in the Order, but why on earth would his scar hurt now. He thought, 'I will go to Dumbledore first thing after I finish with this dungeon.'

As he was leaving, the tall shadow of Severus Snape, towering over him, caused him to turn around sharply. Snape however had gone, vanished. Harry turned forward and was shocked to see Snape grinning down at him. "How—" Harry started, but was cut off by Snape immediately.

"The question dear boy is not how, but when. I expect to see you in this very dungeon at eight sharp. One minute late and you will be facing more than detention." He dropped his voice now, so that Ron and Hermione, the only two now left behind to accompany Harry, didn't hear the next words that spewed out of his parcel lips, "Potter, your heroics cannot commend my fury. Do not try to shake me with your pride. You are closer to the end than earlier expected, now that the task is complete. I feel it in my duty to inform you of the risk you have now taken upon yourself." And with that, he turned sharply toward a dark corner of the dungeon, turning back only to say, "Remember, Potter."

Stunned, Harry walked out of the dungeon almost automatically. Ron and Hermione did stop their arguing, and were now keen on learning what Snape was so keen on telling Harry. Harry, however, felt he should keep the matter within the heart. He remained silent, except to ask for the time. At the staircase, he left the two, to now pursue his path to Dumbledore's office. He found it in an instant and was soon striding through the doors. Surprising himself, Harry screamed to the room, "Dumbledore!"

"Professor…Harry…Professor Dumbledore…"

"Yes, I—"

"I know why you're here Harry."

Almost, as if to ask Dumbledore how he knew, Harry withheld the question. After six years, Dumbledore was supposed to know everything. It came to no surprise that Dumbledore now knew.

"Harry, it isn't over."

"What isn't over? How—"

"Harry—"

"He can't be back!"

"Precisely. Yet, he isn't. Harry, there is more to this than I expected…we expected."

"Like what?"

"Harry, don't ask what or how, or even why, because I don't know…we don't know. All I ask of you Harry, is that you not attend Professor Snape's detentions."

"Professor, is it Snape—"

"That's Professor Snape, Harry, and I have certain speculations that must be fulfilled. Furthermore Harry, you are prohibited from seeing him. Harry, the times are worse than ever. Yes, we have destroyed the bad, but among us lurks anew, the element of evil.

"Sir—"

"A new prophecy Harry, and not one from Sybill Trelawney. Harry, Severus Snape possesses in him some form of Seer blood." With that, he pulled forward a pensieve and drew from his head a strand of silver thread. He prodded the surface of material in the pensieve with the tip of his wand and from it rose a fair, gothic character in his prime. Harry recognized it to be a figure of Snape. And when it spoke, Harry could feel the scar in his head start to burn:

"_It has come to pass, yet will not be the end. The one that is defeated, will have his ashes spread among his followers. They will form a bond, old and new, servant and free. Evil will spring forth from the good and righteous. Injustice will stream from the wounds. Those who bear his mark will be his new body. Those who bear the mark will be his new strength. And the one who defeated him will be his weapon."_


End file.
